


Your body is a wonderland

by Claire



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-01
Updated: 2011-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 04:12:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared loves it when they get Misha like this...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your body is a wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the porn battle, using the prompts: bed, body, positions and turns. Also, I somehow doubt if John Mayer had this in mind when he wrote the song.

Jared loves it when they get Misha like this, soft and quiet and so fucking _pliant_. Normally, he's always moving, always talking, as though he's the centre of the universe and the sun and the stars and the moon will fall from the sky if he dares to stand still for just one minute. Normally. But not _always_.

It takes both of them to get him to this stage, insensate and wanting and fingers dragging across the skin of whichever one of them is sliding into him at the time.

Misha's babbling, low and careful, and Jared can only make out every third word or so. Can only just make out the _yes_ and the _please_ and the snapped off breath that could be the start of either of their names. Can only just make out the soft begging that's falling from Misha's lips as Jensen pushes into him, the way already slick, both with lube and with Jared, and he wonders if Jensen can feel the wetness he's already left inside Misha.

Misha reaches out as Jensen bottoms out in him, hand grabbing at the sheet beneath them and gripping it so tightly his knuckles turn white.

Jensen stills, buried inside Misha and his arms trembling slightly as he holds himself up, and Jared can see the twitch in his hips, can see where he wants to snap into Misha and just _take_ , but he won't. He won't because it's almost a game between them, almost a challenge to see which one of them can hold out the longest when Misha's around them, hot and tight and _there_.

Misha knows what Jensen's doing, the whined out _Jen--_ as he pushes up, trying to get Jensen to move, tells Jared that. But Jensen's reply is a low laugh, back arched and sweat pooling in the base of his spine as he glances over at Jared.

Jared just raises an eyebrow, holding out for a beat as Misha's fingers curl around Jensen's arm, and then he's moving. His fingers wrap around Misha's wrist, pulling his hand away from Jensen and over Misha's head, before he reaches for the other to join it, pinning both Misha's wrists down in one easy grip.

Misha's head turns and Jared's sure the look he's getting is meant to be a glare but the effect is ruined by bruised lips and wide eyes where a ring of blue surrounds a sea of black.

"Jared--"

And Jared thinks that maybe, _maybe_ , if he was feeling charitable he'd let Misha go, let Misha beg and plead and arch into Jensen as Jensen fucks him. But his own dick is begging now, hard and heady on the scent of the three of them, even if he's already come twice tonight, marking Misha both inside and out.

Jared shifts closer, fingers tightening around Misha's wrists as he runs his cock over Misha's mouth, precome slicking across his lips in the moment before they part, opening to let Jared in.

That's when Jensen moves, sliding out and thrusting back in, in one sudden motion. And even if Jared wasn't watching, even if he couldn't see the way Jensen's teeth are biting at his lower lip as he fucks into Misha, he'd know. He'd know from the shudder that runs through Misha's body, from the way his eyes widen impossibly further, from the way Misha huffs a gasp around his cock as Jensen settles into a rhythm beside him.

Misha's lips close around Jared's dick, tongue lapping at his cockhead as Jared pushes forward carefully, his dick slipping further into Misha's mouth. He can't get all the way in like this, not with Misha's head twisted like it is and his entire body shaking as Jensen plows into him, but it's enough. It's enough for Jared to slide in and out, balls tightening and cock swelling as Misha tongues him.

And he can feel it, bubbling inside him, that want that's curling deep in his belly, raw and sharp. He can feel it as his cock hits the back of Misha's throat as it crashes through him, his hips thrusting harder than he'd intended. There's a rough cough from Misha as Jared jerks back, pulling out of Misha's mouth and painting white stripes across Misha's face as he comes.

Jared leans back, breath racing through him and pulse thundering in his ears, and he reaches out before he can stop himself. Reaches out and scoops his come off Misha's cheek with two fingers, sliding them between Misha's lips, waiting until they're clean before he goes back for more, feeding Misha until most of his face is clear, slick with wet and a streak of Jared's come still left across his chin.

"Jay--"

Jensen's voice pulls him back, pulls him away from the sight of his fingers sliding between Misha's lips. Jared just nods, his fingers still in Misha's mouth as Jensen starts to move in earnest, sharp snapping motions as he drives into Misha.

"Please--"

The word is murmured around Jared's fingers as Misha arches up to meet Jensen's thrusts, his hard cock slipping against Jensen's stomach and leaving a trail of precome across sweat-slick flesh.

Jared pulls his fingers from Misha's mouth, his hand stealing down until it's wrapped around Misha's cock, jerking him in a counterbalance rhythm to Jensen. Jared's careful, deliberate; staying maddeningly steady until his thumb flicks over the head of Misha's cock, and then he grins as Misha keens, body almost vibrating as he comes, spilling over Jared's fingers and across his own stomach.

Jensen grunts as Misha comes, low and hard, and his hips snap once, twice, before he stills, holding himself inside Misha for long moments before he falls to the side, his softening cock slipping out of Misha's body, the quiet _fuck--_ murmured as he drops to the bed.

Misha's already half asleep, arms not moving even as Jared lets go of his wrists, hand moving to cup Misha's hip.

"Turn over--" The words are soft, barely a whisper in Misha's ear that's answered with a low grumble, but he shifts, rolling towards Jensen.

There's a barely audible chuckle as Jensen reaches down, his hand on Misha's thigh as he draws Misha's leg over his, knowing exactly what Jared wants. Jared meets it with a wry smirk as he runs his fingers across Misha's skin, dipping into the crease of his ass and across the entrance to his body. The skin is hot and swollen, Jensen's come already starting to leak out of him, and Jared thinks _We did this--_

Misha shifts as Jared's fingers brush across his asshole, making soft noises against Jensen's chest that aren't quite a protest, even as he pushes back against them. He shifts as Jared's fingers sink inside, sliding in easily on leftover lube and feeling the slickness of both him and Jensen mixing inside Misha's body.

Yeah, Jared thinks, he _definitely_ loves it when Misha's like this.


End file.
